


The Lord and Lady of Chaos

by Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Our world - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon/pseuds/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The test

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs and myself

I cast a silencing charm on my mother and father's room. The dogs go nuts as I open the back door and go outside. I taste the air. Mmm a hint of chocolate milk. I purr to myself. I leap on the side of the house and leap off it to cling onto a ladder that dropped from the belly of a midair residence. I climb the said ladder.

Level 1~  
All safety hazards are turned off on this level. I scan the room with narrowed human eyes. The lights are off. I taste the air for the wind direction. It is heading west. 45 miles per hours.

My eyes gleam in the dark. I activate my night vision. I see Queen Chrysalis. Ok I am ready. I leap to the right, the wind catching me in midjump and bringing me up 5 platforms. I jump to the right on a butterfly shaped platform.

I skid as the platform nearly knocks me down.

I then jump up the platforms to the next level.

Level 2, King Sombra's level~  
All I have to do for this level is shout the shielding spell. Once finished I climb up the ladder to Nightmare Moon's level.

Level 3, Nightmare Moon's level~  
He asks me questions. Stupid really.  
.


	2. Claiming the titles

I head up to where Discord is waiting. He makes the home go back to normal. "Ahh Princess Lunar!" he purrs. I smell the scent of chocolate milk again.

"Since you passed, you get to be my queen/lady of Chaos! AND you do not have to live at your home!" he says seriously. I purr with delight. He snaps his talons together and I look like my OC.

I start giggling chaotically. I lift my muzzle up and kiss him on the lips. He greedily kisses me back, more forcefully. We become a tangle of two bodies, not stopping until it was daylight.

Discord looks at the lightening sky and pales. He quickly gives order for King Sombra to move the floating house above the abandon red house. Discord snaps his talons together and the said house is gone and our new home has changed into a large mansion that is no longer in the air.

I tackle him down with another kiss and he moans. The scene starts to fade to black.


	3. Some time later

After about a hour, I am sweaty and tired. Discord carries me to our room. Our room!!! I purr sleepily to myself with delight. He lays down on the bed and I leap up and snuggle with him. Pretty soon, we are both asleep. It seems like about 5 seconds and I am pushed off the bed with a thump. I hear a groan as Discord is pushed off too.

I glare at the disturber. It was Nightmare moon. I realize with a groan. "We got visitors welcoming us to the neighborhood." informs the male night alicorn with gleaming midnight blue eyes. Discord sighs. "Human or no?" he asks me. "I say we meet them as our real selves." I tell him.

We exit the room. I notice my former family members. I feel a ping of sadness. I hover in the air once we exit the bedroom. I freeze then run to the spot where I took the chaos test. I leap up the platforms, climb two flights up the ladder, reaching where I was crowned Queen of Chaos. I hear a sigh as Discord reaches me.

"Lulu love, we can go down and introduce ourselves or we can tell them to go home. I am sure that you do not wish to make your former family sad. They do not know that it is you. They already know me, Chrysalis, Nightmare, and Sombra however as your former siblings had watched my little pony at their houses. Also they have probably figured out that you are their kin..." Discord trails off as I stare back at my mate gloomily.

"You are my mate, however, so I am going to drag your butt down there even if you don't want to." he states. I punctuate this with a glare. Discord sighs before grabbing me and hoisting me over his lion's paw shoulder. I punch at him.

"I am immune to the pain that you try to inflict upon me!" he warns. He then bites my ear. I let out a yelp. "Dissy, the buck that was for?" I ask dazed. He then picks me up and carries me down the steps to the main room. I bite my lip as I stare at the people who I thought I had loved.

I race into our room and Discord follows me with a sigh. I hide under the bed and fall asleep.

Dream~

A note is thrust into my hooves. 'Don't lie. You will be found out!!!'

~Dream ends

I wake back up and I notice the note is still in my hooves. That familiar loopy writing...Albus Dumbledore?!? I realize with a groan. On the back of it says  
'I switched you at birth with Ron Weasley you are actually meant to be a Weasley. I am sorry Miss Brookshire.'

I almost literally peed myself just then. I was a Weasley?!? Ron Weasley was actually meant to be a Brookshire. Albastard Dumblefuck (ahem sorry for cursing) switched me at birth. I was a bucking magic child who had her magical core bound?!?

It was then that I wet myself with a groan under our bed. I used my magic to freshen the air and clean up my mess.

I then totally lost it and screamed something in Japonese. Discord translated it and came in our room. With one glance at the note, he then started to assess me with loving caresses. I immediately calmed down and relaxed into his touch.

He forged a note from Albus Dumbledore, explaining everything. He gave it to my former--no--my non-biological family. He ushered the said family out of the door, saying the welcoming to the neighborhood party was over.

He let out a sigh when they were gone. Discord told the others that he and I were going on a trip to meet my real family.


	4. The trip

I sighed as we packed things that we needed. Pretty soon, Discord is holding my hooves 


	5. Meeting my real family

A little while later I am blinking open bleary eyes and staring into a smaller female Weasley's brown eyes.

"H-hello w-welcome to the family, R-rose." stammers the cute ginger haired female. I assumed that she was the Ginny Weasley out of my Harry Potter books.

"M-my name is G-ginny." she stammers again. "Nice to meet you sister." I smile warmly. Discord is awake and he frowns when he sees my wrinkled clothing. He snaps his talons together and I am wearing a fresh outfit.

My sister jumps back a couple of steps. "Don't worry Ginny. Discord is friendly." I glare at him for scaring my sister.

"Well anyways, Mum wants you two downstairs. She is fixing a big breakfast." I stare blankly at her. "What is breakfast?" I ask. "I honestly can't remember. I sort of am having a little of amnesia." I inform her.

Ginny and Discord both gaze at me blankly. "Breakfast is a meal you eat in the morning." Ginny explains. My sister then leaves the room.

Upon my sister exiting, Discord places a kiss on my lips. "Lulu, love, look at the mirror. You are still anthro, but you have red hair and brown eyes." Discord tells me.

I look in the mirror and I gasp. I look like Mum and Dad. I think to myself. "Well anyways love, we should go downstairs and meet your real family. My heart flutters at the thought of no longer being the eldest. Instead, I have five elder brothers and one younger sister. I beam happily.

We go downstairs and I see a red head that looked slightly older than a pair of identical red heads sitting at the table. I realize that this is Percy Weasley.

I scowl when I see Nightmare moon making sexual advances on my younger sister. Discord goes over and scolds him. The hurt alicorn anthro slunk over towards a corner in the room and sat down. Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra were deep in conversation.

Mum notices me and calls for silence. "Hello there everyone. Meet my daughter. She was switched at birth with Ron. Her name is Rose." announces the Weasley Matriarch.

Everyone begins to greet me and welcome me into the family. I freeze when Discord lays his paw on my shoulder. "Wanna retreat into their Living Room and sit down?" he suggests with a purr. I immediately agree and follow him there, I sit on a couch and stroke a fat orange cat with his face mashed in. I realize that this is Crookshanks. I giggle at something that Crookshanks is telling me.

Hermione enters the Living room and looks at me puzzled. I tell her what Crookshanks told me and she roared with laughter when she found out that her cat had peed on Snape. Literally.

The said potions master entered the house. I looked at him, froze, and I fled into my room. The potions master looked in the direction of where I fled and he looked at Discord questionably. Discord shrugged his shoulders.

Once the person had went into the kitchen, I retreated down the stairs. I sat on the couch and Discord rubbed my shoulders. I leaned into his touch.

Nightmare moon came running into the room, tripping over a stray shoe. He hit the ground with a thud and he groaned. I burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

The potions master re-entered the room and I tried to dive behind the couch. The result? A hurt, bruised face and ribcage.

The man looked at the place where I was at puzzled. He thought for a moment before going outside and back to Hogwarts.

I nearly wet myself when I heard and saw three figures rising from the dark corner behind the couch. "Hey, hey, hey STAY OUTTA MY-" "Shut the buck up Butchershy you idiot, you will scare her!" said a pink figure rubbing her barley noticeable swollen stomach which held her and Rainbowfactory's child. "YeS yOu WiLl ScArE hEr." agreed a butter yellow Pegasus with a bloody trail under her eyes. I nearly lost my pee when I noticed that it was Butchershy, Saddie pie, and Amnesiashy.

Discord scowled at the three before helping up a bruised Nightmare moon as Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra entered the Living room. I gagged at his show of kindness.

Fred and George, my twin brothers, entered the room and began to talk to me.

"Hello-" Fred started.  
"-sister we were-" George continued.  
"-wanting to inform you-" Fred picked up.  
"-that we wouldn't prank you-" George continued.  
"-at all." Fred finished.

"Wicked!" I giggle in delight. "Twin bond!" my twin brothers inform me simultaneously. Discord hovers over to me and sits down. I cuddle him.

My twin brothers look at me questionably. "My King/Lord of Chaos!" I inform them happily. They gasp at the same time. "Discord, Saddie pie, Butchershy, Amnesiashy, and I LOVE to pull pranks!" I tell my brothers excitedly.

"Gee George!" said Fred  
"What Fred?" asked George  
"It looks like we have some competition!" Fred informs his twin.

All three of us burst into a fit of laughter. I nearly wet myself in excitement. I loved my real family. My twin brothers were as funny as hell.


	6. Going to Diagon Alley

Later on that day, Mum is showing me how to floo. "Remember Rose dear, don't fidget or you may end up at the wrong grate. My brothers and sister join in, giving me helpful advice.

I take a pinch of floo powder and say "Diagon Alley!" I feel myself being spun around. I open my eyes and see fireplaces spinning around me. I close them and just when I think I am going to lose my lunch...THUNK! I hit the ground dazed. Discord helps me up to my feet and dusts me off. He kisses me on the lips before bringing me to Mum.

My eyes narrow when I realize that this year is the Triwizards Tournament. I whisper my displeasure to Discord, and he rubs my shoulders.

We all split up in different groups. Discord, Ginny, Mum, and I go to Flourish and Blotts; Harry, Hermione, and Dad go to get themselves new robes; Fred and George go somewhere with their friend Lee Jordan; Percy goes to The Apothecary for something.

After a moment, Mum pays for our course books and we go to get my wand.

"Ahh Ms. Rose Weasley, or should I say Mrs. Lunar Eclipse Moon. I remember when your Mum and Dad got their wands. Now which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asks.

"Erm I am dominant with my right hoof-erm hand." I reply confused. A tape measurer starts to measure me.

Let's try this one...  
"Ebony and Phoenix feather, quite whippy. Give it a wave!" I waved it feeling foolish. A lamp explodes. The wand was quickly taken from me.

"Cherry and unicorn tail hair, rather supple. Give it a wave." I waved the wand and the lamp rolled off the table.

"N-no." he takes away the wand. "Holly and werewolf tail fur, good for transfiguration. Give it a wave." I immediately feel a warmth and I wave the wand. A shower of silver and red sparks erupts from the wand.

"It seems you found your wand. It is a rather unusual combination." Mr. Ollivander said as he placed my wand in its box. "That will be two galleons instead of the usual eight, as I am sure that with a new family member you will have to spend a lot." Mr. Ollivander tells my Mum.

Mum beams and pays for my wand. We exit the shop and head into Madam Malkins. "Ginny and you need new robes, Rose dear. As well as a new wardrobe." Mum informs me.

Before I know it, we are walking out of the store and into Magical Menagerie. "Rose dear, it is kind of a traditional way to get a pet for a new 3rd year who doesn't have one." Mum was telling me. "Choose whichever pet you feel drawn to." Mum adds as an afterthought.

I twitch my ears as I pick up a faint voice in cat. "I can smell my Familiar I need to bond with." the voice said.

The voice belonged to a lithe female white kitten. The kitten blinked up at me with her blue eye and her green eye. She had heterochromia, meaning that she had two different eye colors.

The little kitten began to purr. She wrapped around my legs. We both glew with a golden light and we gained a familiar bond. "Snowflake. Your name shall be Snowflake." I inform her. I pick up the little kitten who I named Snowflake.

I bring Snowflake up to Mum and tell her that she is the one. Mum quickly pays for her, some cat food, a cat carrier, and a cat collar with a leash.

I inscribe Snowflake's name on the collar's tag. I put the collar on my kitten and I clip the leash to it. Next thing I know, we are back at the Burrow.

I bring my stuff up to my room with my kitten. I lazily cast a spell with my horn and I send all of the stuff to their proper places.

I then cuddle with Discord. Pretty soon, I fall asleep with exhaustio


	7. Day three at the burrow

I blink my rested eyes open and I wriggle out from Discord's arms. I grab a new outfit that Mum got me, from my wardrobe. I go off in search of the bathroom so I can change. I sniff under my arms and I recoil. I probably need a bath too. I think to myself, disgusted with how I smell. I bump into my younger sister Ginny.

"Hello there Ginny. Do you know where the bathroom is?" I greet my sister. She grabs my arm and leads me to the restroom. "Here it is. Oh and if you need any help finding your way down, just find me. I will be in my room on the sixth landing. That is just below your room." my younger sister informs me.

I smile, enter the restroom, and lock the door. I take off my clothing and lay my clean outfit on the counter of the bathtub sink. I get in the tub, rub my cold arms, and I turn on the faucet. The water was charmed to always be warm. I guessed that, because it was warm when it came out of the faucet.

Once the tub was filled up a reasonable amount, I step in, shivering at the warmth. I splash around a bit before washing myself.

After washing myself, the water seemed to magically disappear. I dry off and get dressed into the silky shirt with a lion on it. I pull on my soft green pants that glow in the dark.

Once I am done getting dressed, I unlock the bathroom door and exit it. I walk down the hallway on the seventh landing and I walk right into Discord. The tired Draconeques wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the lips. He lets go of me and heads to the kitchen to conquer up some chocolate milk, so he can wake up all of the way.

I proceed to go down the stairs and I trip over Nightmare moon who was passed out on the middle of the walkway halfway down the steps. I end up taking a head dive down the rest of the steps. I meet the cold, hard floor with a thud. I groan in pain then I curse in Japonese.

Discord walked towards me when he heard it. He frowned when he saw me face down on the floor. He helped me up and asked me what happened. I proceeded to tell him about Nightmare moon tripping me. He replied with a "Don't worry love I will scold him!" Discord then came down the steps, a bleary eyed Nightmare moon following him, rubbing his sore behind.

Nightmare moon moaned before collapsing on the Living room sofa. The fatigued anthro alicorn of the night passed out for a while.

I walk into the kitchen to see Mum hard at work, making breakfast. I could smell my personal favorite, bacon and eggs, cooking.

I look out the window in the kitchen. The sun's warm rays were slowly beginning to make their way up the hill, warming the cold, frosty air.

"Rose dear, your eldest brothers Charlie and Bill, are going to arrive soon. Do me a favor and go play with Ginny in her room. I am sure she is awake." said Mum suddenly.

I scooped up a wandering Snowflake, my white kitten pawed at my chin. I proceed to enter the Living room and go up to the sixth landing. I enter Ginny's room. She looks up. "Hello Rosie I am assuming that Mum said for you to come and play?" greeted my younger sister. My heart began to go through an emotional breakdown. I have a nickname. And it is Rosie...I like it. I think to myself.

"Yes she did." I tell my younger sister with glee. I take a shrunken bag out of my pocket and I make it go to normal size. I pull a doll, an eevee plushie, my toy Harry and Hermione wands, and my toy pigmy puff out of it. I shrink the bag and put it back into my pocket.

I made my toys talk. "Hello Ginny, my name is Bella Marie Weasley." said my doll. I made my Eevee say in a high pitched voice, "Hello missus Ginny, my name is Eva." Finally I made my toy pigmy puff say, "Cotton candy is my name."

Ginny gasped and pointed to my toy wands. "Ahh those came from a Harry potter fan-made toy store in the 'states." I inform her. My little sister proceed to ask me more about the toy store.

"Well I have never been to it, but one day Michelle Brookshire brought me the Harry potter one. The next time she went on vacation she brought me the pigmy puff. For Christmas last year, I got the fan-made Hermione Granger one." I told her.

Ginny listened to my tales of the 'states. I even showed her the very devices that brought me closer and closer to the pokemon realm than ever.

I was showing her my very first game boy and telling her about my first game I ever played in it.

"I had found this very device abandon on the side of the road one day. My very first game I had ever played was played on this system and it was Pokemon Yellow. Pokemon Yellow is one of the original games where you start with a pikachu. I read about the pokemon yellow creepypasta called the Lonely Pikachu. I have met him before, because I rule over the creepypastian kingdom." I was saying

Ginny then questioned me about the creepypastian kingdom. I told her of Amnesiabelle, my mortal enemy who killed me one time there. I told her of my fun loving bpffs who were reformed Creepypastas.

Pretty soon, Ginny is helping me bring my toys to life. Ginny helped me make my Eva come to life. The little Eevee gasped in her first real breath. I felt the kind of joy that a new mother feels when she sees her accomplishments at creating a family.

My Eevee padded over towards me. She blinked warm cocoa brown eyes up at me. "Hello Missus Rosie." she said to me. She clambered up my back and she nestled herself upon my ginger hair.

I giggle as my little Bella tells me about stuff she had seen while she was at the store. Her blue eyes lit up when she told me of how she knew I was the one for her. She said to me of how she knew I was automatically drawn to her. She cried tales of how she had her ears pierced, how she felt about being a Weasley, and amongst other things...shoes.

I look on in excitement and giggle when Cotton candy scuttles up my stomach. The little pigmy puff sat herself upon my shoulder. She paused to scratch behind her itchy ear.

Snowflake mewed her pleasure when Bella rubbed her stomach. Bella was half the size of my sister Ginny once she was animated.

Pretty soon, Cotton candy, Eva, Bella, Snowflake, Ginny, and mine's stomach growled at the same time. We all looked at each other and laughed. We exited the room and went down the stairs. We entered the full kitchen.

Pausing to look up, Mum commented, "Rose dear, who are those critters with you and Ginny?" "Ginny helped me animate my toys Mum." I informed her.

Bella scowled at being referred to a toy. Eva fell asleep and Cotton candy kept scratching herself. Snowflake wove herself around my legs. I am not allergic to cats! I realize.

My eldest brothers introduced themselves to me and I greeted them back. I scarfed down a plate of eggs and bacon that Mum prepared for me. I exited the kitchen and entered the Living room.

Warm arms were immediately wrapped around me. "Did you have fun love?" breathed Discord in my ear. I purr my answer. I noticed that Nightmare moon was still passed out. "Ennervate" I whisper as my horn lights up.

The well rested Nightmare moon rubbed his eyes, blinking away sleep. He snorted then he went to the restroom to freshen up.

I sit on the couch in thought and Discord cuddles me. It is usually me cuddling him. This is the first time he actually cuddled me. Harry invites me outside for a game of Quidditch.

I gladly accept and head outside. Harry hands me a broom, his warm hand grasped mine and he showed me to mount it. 

"All you need to do is say "Up!" and then mount it." he explained. I did so and to my amazement, the broom leapt up in my hand. I hoist my leg over it.

"Then kick off the ground like this." Harry continues, demonstrating to me. I copy him and soon I am soaring in the air.

Once we are a good distance off the ground, Harry starts to tell me about how to play Quidditch. I immediately grasp the idea.

Before I know it, Mum is calling us inside. We trudged on in, tired and sweaty. My team had beaten Harry's by about ten points. Harry beams and calls me a natural.

I feel gentle arms picking me up. I look up into the eyes of my mate, who was praising me on my excellent flying. He puts me back down so he can go scold Nightmare moon, who was trying to make advances on my little sister again. I sigh before going into the living room and collapsing on the couch. I fall asleep for the night, exhausted.


	8. Day four at the burrow

I rub my bleary eyes and look around at the Living room. I realize that I had fallen asleep down here. Bella was snoring in a chair, Eva snuggled with Snowflake and Crookshanks in the pet bed, Cotton candy was currently napping on Bella's chest.

I head into the first floor bathroom once I grab the clothing that Mum had laid out for me. I smile when I notice that it is my silky Eevee shirt and my soft velvety blue floor-length skirt. I change into my outfit, depositing my dirty one in the laundry bin. I exit the bathroom and I see a pulsating midnight blue in the middle of the Living room. It grows larger, then deposits a Midnight-Blue alicorn with a starry blue flowing mane and tail onto the ground.

I breath in her Equestrian scent of the canterlot castle. I call Discord into the living room, via our soul bond. He rubs bleary eyes and hovers down the stairs. He gasps when he sees her.

The alicorn began to wake up. She groaned and blinked open her dark Midnight-Blue eyes. She got up stretching her limbs which were sore from the impact. As her fuzzy vision became clearer, she glanced around the room before trotting up to me. "Hello my daughter." she said to me at last. I stared at her confused. My amnesia had made me forget who she was.

I gave Discord a questioning gaze. He saw that I was confused then he began to tell me that this was the mare that gave me life! The one who brought me into the world and made me immortal!! She was here!!!

I shift into my alicorn form and I nuzzle my mom. She nuzzles me back before saying, "Lulu dear, you have my eyes, but you have your dad's fur coloring." Her muzzle lights up in a smile.

She frowned. "Listen Lulu, sweetie, and listen well! You need to be bitten by one Remus John Lupin. Join their werewolf pack!" commanded my mom. She collapsed in a fit of coughing.

Discord patted her back. "Ahh thanks. Now Discord!!! You are to take care of my little filly. I know that she and you are soul mates!" said my mom knowingly. The Midnight-Blue alicorn glew with a pulsating midnight blue light and disappeared.

I proceeded to go to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet. This information is a lot to take in. Discord comes in and rubs soothing circles on my anthro back.

"Why? WHy? WHY?!?" I howled with anguish. "Love, come with me. I think I have a pepperup potion that your Mum gave me." said my mate gently.

He picked me up in a warm embrace and carried me, into our room. He rummaged in our bag and pulled out a bottle with some pink liquid in it.

"I know you don't feel very well, but you need to drink this whether you vomit it back up or not." warned Discord.

I gulp down the potion and ran into the seventh landing bathroom. I proceeded to throw up a murky grey substance. All of a sudden I start to feel better. I stumble weakly into my room and collapse on the bed.

Discord comes and holds me into his chest. I fall asleep for the rest of the day, due to the potion making me sleepy.


	9. Day five at the burrow

I am pushed off the bed with a thud. I groan and look into the eyes of Harry potter. He was laughing as he pushed a complaining Discord off the bed. Discord hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Rose and Discord, someone who wants to see you is here!" informed Harry. I thought of the boy as a slightly younger brother. Harry left the room.

I cradled my head. I tell Discord that I feel too dizzy and nauseous to move. He picks me up, cradling me. We go down to the Living room together.

I look around. Who wants to see us? I think. Discord and I settle on the couch. An elder man, with auburn hair that has flecks of silver in it begins to talk to us. "Ahh hello Rose! Your alicorn birth mother told me about admitting you into the pack. Now to do that, we need to go into the bathroom!" informed/commanded my soon to be alpha.

I follow him, swaggering, into the bathroom. His fangs slide out. "Now Rose, this may hurt a bit but..." wheezed the man.

He pierced my skin on my shoulder, sinking his teeth into it. Some blood wells up from the cut. The werewolf proceeded to lap up the blood with his tongue, before spreading his infectious saliva deep into the cut. He also spread it over it.

"Now Rose, you may feel a wave of-" he begins, but he gets cut off by the sound of me vomiting blood. I wipe my mouth, looking up at him, wanting to hear him.

"As I was trying to say you may, from time to time, feel a wave of nausea! If you do, then immediately run into the bathroom and vomit into the toilet. You will vomit up blood!!!" my alpha informed me. I felt nauseous again and I vomited up more blood.

"Now pup, I will have my second-in-command, Sirius, keep an eye on you. On the full moon, he is to bring you to Number twelve, Grimmauld place, for the. transformation, since this is your first time. That is because we want to make sure that you don't harm anyone and so we can see if you survive the first transformation." Alpha Lupin was saying.

"Most new werewolves don't survive their first time!!!" he warned. "That is why we want to make sure you do!" my alpha told me.

We exited the bathroom and I stumbled into my mate's open arms. He wrapped the appendages around my body, pulling me close as my new alpha began to tell him what he told me. Once he was done explaining to Discord, I looked at the calendar on the wall to see when the full moon is. To my shock it said the full moon was tomorrow night!!!

Discord and I start to head to our room. Upon reaching the seventh landing, I race to the bathroom as another wave of nausea hit me. I threw up more blood.

He comes and picks up my weak body. We go into our bedroom. We fall asleep for the rest of the night.


	10. Full moon

Before I know it I am being pulled from Discord, by Sirius! I struggle to stay with my mate and I kick the man who is trying to take me to Grimmauld place for the full moon. Discord hugs me before telling me that it is ok.

Upon being reassured I stop my struggles and I follow a bruised Sirius out of the house. He grabs me and we apparate to the home.

My alpha greets me and informs me that Hermione and Luna Lovegood were both werewolves as well and that they were waiting for me down in the basement.

"If Hermione is a werewolf, then why was she not in her changed state when she and Harry was trying to free Sirius?" I question the elder werewolf. He deadpanned before leading me into the basement. Sirius follows us, locks the basement and shifts into his Animagus form: The grim.

"Now pups, it is almost time to shift for the first time into your wolf forms! Take off your clothing and let the full moon glow! Let it shine upon your weary bodies!" commanded our alpha.

I take off my cherished velvety grey shirt. I then pull off my maroon silk pants. After those articles were off, I proceeded to remove my underwear.

I shivered, non-clothed, in the locked basement. I rub my naked arms and admire my female werewolf-to-be friends. I hold my breasts and I gaze at their slender forms. I see Hermione's slightly tan silky skin and Luna Lovegood's pale-white complexion. I proceed to look at Hermione's plush bottom. So smooth and plush I purr to myself.

"Now pups, I will go first!" informed our alpha. I watched his body be achingly forced into a wolf-like structure. I take note of how his silvery-grey fur sprouted over his body and he became Moony. The alpha stared at us with his amber eyes. He nudged me to the moonlight.

I immediately felt pain as I became a wolf. I felt fur sprout over my body as I began to form. My brown eyes changed to more of an amber as I fully turned wolf.

In my place stood a ruby-red female wolf with glowing amber eyes. Surprisingly I kept my mind and memory for some reason. My alpha nudged Hermione into the moonlight, before pouncing on me. "Do you accept me as your alpha?" Moony growled before bowling me over.

I cry a pleading cry in wolf. Moony glares at me to shut up. I stammer out, "Y-yes alpha!" I cry, hurt by Moony's actions.

"What is your wolf name pup?" asks my alpha Moony. I reply with, "My wolf name shall be Aurora" Moony must have seemed satisfied with the response, because he did the same thing to a brown wolf with amber eyes. I assumed that this was Hermione.

As Moony was asking Hermione the same things, Sirius nudged Luna to the moonlight. I watched as the young seer became a white wolf with bright blue eyes.

Upon Moony being done questioning Hermione who chose for her wolf to be called Dapple, Moony pounced on Luna and questioned her. Luna's wolf became known as Snow White. I guess we both named our's after muggle fairytale princesses. I thought to myself.

I approached our alpha, my belly close to the ground in fright. "A-alpha what can I e-eat?" I cry in hunger. My alpha looked thoughtful for a moment before calling out, "Pups!!! Let us explore the forest behind Grimmauld place and hunt, as I am sure you pups are very hungry!" Moony told Padfoot to shift back to a human and unlock the door.

Moony held us hungry pups back as Sirius unlocked the door. Sirius then shifted back into Padfoot. Once Sirius had finished with what he was told to do, Moony told us to file out the household's back door and into the forest beyond. He paired us pups up together so we could work as a team. I was paired with Luna Lovegood and Hermione was to hunt with my alpha and his mate.

"Snow White!!!" I woof once we killed a nice and plump deer, "Let us go and find Alpha, Hermione, and Padfoot!" Snow White thought for a moment before woofing an okay.

We follow Alpha Moony's scent trail, our kill on Snow White's back. I smell the scent of the unspeakable act. I follow the scent curiously and hide in the bushes. I watch as the submissive Dapple was mated by Alpha Moony.

Dapple was letting out cries of pleasure. Once the Alpha male of our pack had finished, he got off of her and led her to where we were.

"Pups!!! You saw what I did with Dapple! In order for you to become a full member of the pack, you must mate with either Sirius or me!" informed our sweaty alpha.

My heart had a seizure as I told Discord via our soul bond. He replied with, "Whatever it is you need to do to become a full member of the pack...Even if you get pregnant with werewolf pups, just remember I won't be mad and I will still love you."

I watched Snow White approach Padfoot tentatively. Moony beckoned me to him, I came to him.

About thirty minutes, both of us pups were tired and feeling fulfilled. Moony and Padfoot got off of us and beckoned Dapple, Snow White, and I towards a clearing with some dens.

"Pups!!! This is our territory! I will speak to your parents or guardians and ask them if you youngsters may move in!" My heart fell with this statement. "I don't want to leave my family. Especially since I have like just found them!" I whine my displeasure to our alpha.

"Little Aurora, as long as you can get more pups to join our little pack, then I will allow you to stay with your family. AS long as you stay with us on the other holidays and on alternating summers, starting this next summer!" promised my alpha. I sent the message to my mate and told him through telepathy to tell Mum this.

Our alpha then told us to snuggle together and fall asleep, for he would wake us when daylight breaks and he would go visit Luna and Hermiones' families and ask their parents for custody of them so they could live full-time with the pack. Alpha Moony told me that he could sense that I had told Discord to inform my Mum about our plans.

I sandwich myself between Padfoot and Moony. I fell asleep next to my alpha and his mate, their furry bodies smashed against mine, trying to stay warm in the cold, cold midnight air.

Before I know it, Moony is waking everyone up to change into a fresh outfit. The outfit was of a white simple shirt, blue jeans, and some silvery-grey robes. The robes had the pack crest on them.

Moony told us that we were to wear them each morning following the full moon and when we were to meet him for the said full moons in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts.

Once us pups and our alpha got dressed, Sirius apparated Hermione and me to the Burrow. Alpha Lupin apparated Luna to her home to gain custody of her.

Upon arriving at home, I strode up and into my room. I cuddled beside my mate and fell asleep. I slept through the rest of today, tonight, and the early hours of tomorrow.


	11. Day seven part one

I quiver with excitement as I dress in front of my mate. I pull my pack robes over my clothing. I grab my packed trunk and I load my kitten into her carrier. I head outside where Mum ushered me into a black car that would take us into the station.

I sighed as I watched the Burrow grow smaller and smaller. Pretty soon we are at the station. I grab my trunk and my kitten's carrier.

Mum was telling me, "Rose dear, do it at a bit of a run if you are nervous!" I walked to the brick wall. As I got nearer and nearer, I broke into a run and I waited for the impact.

I opened my eyes when it never came. I looked around, wide eyed, at this wonderful surrounding. Discord arrived beside me as he was going to come with me.

Pretty soon, my twin brothers are helping me load my luggage. I thank them, then I climb aboard the Hogwarts express.

I look around in wow. I peer into each compartment. I wished to meet the Draco Malfoy. Upon reaching the compartment where he and a couple of slytherins sat, I entered it and he stood up.

"Hello there. My name is Draco Malfoy." he introduced himself. His eyes slanted as he took in my appearance. "Those robes aren't hand-me-downs. But yet...you look like a Weasley..." he murmured.

"Tell me your name!" he demanded. "M-my name is Rose Lillian Weasley. Well that is my name in this life. In my past life, I was known as Princess Lunar Eclipse Moon. I was the daughter of Lord Arceus and Princess Luna, ruler of Equestria! So therefore I am royalty, because I am a princess, Discord's queen/lady of Chaos and I am also the Queen of all Creepypastians! I inform him.

His eyes became wide with fright at having demanded such a royal person. "S-sorry your majesty." he apologized.

"Please Draco, referring to me as "your majesty" makes me feel too old." I glare at him playfully. "Where is Potty's friend Weasel?" asked Draco.

"He was never a Weasley. Albus Dumbledore bloody switched us at birth!!!" I said angrily. My reactions caused Draco to shrink back.

"Sorry for scaring you, Heir Malfoy!" I apologize to him, referring to his status. "No need to be sorry... Now come on!!! Calling me Heir Malfoy makes me feel too royal of status!" scoffed the silvery-blonde wizard.

"So what year are you going to be starting as?" he asked me curiously. "Ahh I should be a fourth year, but since I was never taught anything about the subjects, I am going to be a third year." I inform him.

"I am in Slytherin. What house do you think you will be?" he then asked suddenly. "I hope to be in Slytherin, as that sounds like the best house. If I were sorted in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw however, I think I would leave or get resorted." I remark.

Draco smiles. "So anyways Draco, I am thinking that we are going to be good friends, and as good friends should...would you like to join my werewolf pack?" I ask him.

Draco pales before saying, "Does it hurt when you are turned?" I reply with, "Not really. Some bonuses of being a werewolf are immortality, strength, and having a friend to speak to when you get bored in classes...Aurora is a good conversationalist." I tell him and remark.

Draco's eyes gleam with determination and he replies with, "I would like to join the pack!" I inform him, "Alpha Lupin will be waiting in the pack's quarters the day before the next full moon, so that he can turn anyone who wishes to join the pack." Draco makes a note on a piece of parchment, reminding him of that.

"So Draco, I think that you should join me in the compartment where the pack is." I comment. He accepts the offer and we exit the compartment. I look into each compartment.

Finally when I reach the last compartments, the one across from Harry's compartment is where Hermione, Luna, Sirius, and Alpha Lupin are. We enter the compartment. I kneel before my alpha saying, "Dear alpha, I have found us a new pup whom is willingly to join our pack."

Alpha Lupin inclines his head before gesturing for me to sit down. He informs me that Discord is keeping Harry company.

I sandwich myself between my alpha and his mate who both move a little, so I can sit comfortably. I take a little nap, waiting for the Hogwarts express to arrive at the station.


	12. Day seven part two

Alpha Lupin roughly shakes me awake when the train stops. I blink open my eyes and follow my pack and Draco in a line.

Alpha Lupin tells me to go to the boats with the new first years. I gladly do so and Discord joins me. "Beautiful ain't it love?" he murmurs in my ear. Hagrid tells us to aboard the boats. He tells them four to a boat. Discord and I get into one of the boats.

I sigh contently as we reach Hogwarts. Pretty soon, we are ushered out of the boats and into the castle, just before the great hall. Minerva Mc Gonagall tells us, "Welcome new first years. Once you go into the Great Hall, you will take a test to see which house you belong in."

I pale when I hear the word test. B-but I haven't studied I think to myself. My eyes lit up as I remembered my Harry Potter and the Sorcer's Stone book. I pull the said book out of a pocket in my robes.

I relax when I read the part about Harry Potter getting sorted. Silly me. All I have to do is try on the sorting hat. I blush at my stupid quick mistake of a reaction. I put away the book as we enter the Great Hall.

I see the sorting hat. I watch with wide, interested eyes as it began to sing. Pretty soon it was done singing and Minerva Mc Gonagall called out the names.

She finally reached, "Rose Weasley!" I shook with fright as I walked up to the sorting hat and put it on.

"Ah hello Ms. Rose." the sorting hat said this and I jumped. "Now where to sort you? You are much cunning, but yet you were brave enough to become a werewolf. It is your choice. Tell me which house?" the Sorting hat asked me. "Slytherin please!?!" I asked the hat. "Very well then. If you are sure then it better be...SLYTHERIN!!!" I heard the hat shout out the last word to the Great Hall.

"Thanks Mr. Alistair!" I whisper. I take off the Sorting hat and set it down. I stride to my new house table.

'One way of reviving house unity!' I think to myself with glee I looked over at my brothers and sisters. They seemed shocked, but pleased because true family doesn't shun their own members...Even if they are in a different house.

Once everyone new was sorted, Albus Dumbledore began his usual announcements. He seemed angry for a moment, but then he calmed down.

I noticed Alpha Lupin and Beta Sirius at the staff table. I nearly jumped out of my seat when the food appeared. I stared at it as a wave of nausea hit me.

I raced out of the Great Hall and into the closest bathroom I could find. The closest stall was immediately splattered with blood mixed with water because I didn't reach the toilet in time.

I was startled when I saw a man enter the restroom. My werewolf senses detected him as my head-of-house, Professor Snape. 'Oh Severus, if only you could know how much I know about you' I thought sadly. The potions master called out my name and I exited the stall.

"Ms. Weasley, tell me why you ran out of the Great Hall?" he questioned warmly. I replied with, "Too much smells...newly a werewolf...the scent of food made me nauseous."

My head-of-house gave me a potion which I recognized as a pepperup potion. I gladly gulped it down.

"Now Ms. Weasley, I should suggest that you go see Madam Pomfrey." he said. "No need." I whined. "Very well then. If you "no need" as you so very well put it, I suggest for you to go down into the dungeons. Go to the common room entrance and state the password. The password is Snakes rule, Gryffindorks drool." he commanded.

He exited the bathroom and went back to the feast. I went to the place and said, "Snakes rule, Gryffindorks drool." The wall moved and let me into the common room.

I strode around and looked with wide eyes at the place that I had thought only existed in muggle fantasies. My bladder filled with excitement and I ran into the restroom that was connected with the common room.

At least I made it. I thought to myself. Once done, I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, then I exited the bathroom. I then looked at the hallways slanting downward to the Slytherin dorm rooms.

I went down the girls' hallway and I stopped at the third year room. I found a bed with my name inscribed on a plaque. I noted that my trunk and my kitten were here.

I let my kitten out of her carrier and I changed into my school robes. I kept my pack robes on below the school ones.

I fell asleep on my dormitory bed. Later on in the night I feel my mate cuddling me. I smile sleepily, awaiting the next day.


	13. Day one at Hogwarts

I wake up, the scent of my dorm-mates is fresh in my nostrils. I see that some of them are just beginning to wake.

One of them approaches me. "Hello there Ms. Weasley. My name is Raven Hummings." introduces the female.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hummings. You may call me Rose." I greet her. It was polite to greet them by their last names. They wouldn't call you by your first name unless if you allow them too. I shivered at this politeness.

"Well then, you may call me Raven, Rose." Raven said. I look at my dormmate's build. I look at her nice, short black hair and her pale-white skin. I watch as she pulls on a purple cloak that closes around her body. She pulls the hood over her head encasing everything but her eyes and mouth in darkness.

Wait a minute...is she Raven off of Teen Titans Go?!? I realize. "Hey Raven?" I ask her. She replies with, "What is it Rose?" Raven's purple eyes gleam.

"Umm this is totally unrelated to the magic world, but...Are you Raven as in the Raven from teen titans go?" I ask her. She looks down before replying, "Yes, yes I am."

"Are the other Titans here?" I ask, my stomach filling with hope. "Yes. Robin is in Gryffindor; Cyborg is in Ravenclaw; Beastboy and Starfire are both in Hufflepuff!" she says.

I giggle with excitement and she looks at me weirdly. "Oh it is just that I am planning on inviting Starfire and Robin into my pack!" I inform her.

Raven looks at my pack robes. "You mean Alpha Lupin's pack? Because, if so then I will gladly join it as well!" she says with hope, joy, and determination. "Yes and Alpha Lupin will like that." I respond. I glance around the dorm, looking for Discord. With a ping of feelings, my hopes for introducing him to Raven are crushed.

"Well come on then Rose. We don't want to miss breakfast." says Raven, flying out of the dorm. I follow her out of the Slytherin common room and I convince her to come with me to sit with my siblings at the Gryffindor table.

Sooner than we know it, we are entering the Great Hall. As said, I stride towards the Gryffindor table and sandwich myself between Ginny and Hermione. Some of the other Gryffindors glared at me for sitting over here.

"Oh hello Rosie. Who is your new friend?" asks my younger sister. "Ginny meet Raven Hummings!" I introduce my sister to my new friend. Discord notices where I am and he walks towards me in the air.

He sits across from me. "Hello Lulu love, how are you enjoying your first day so far?" my mate asked. "I am enjoying it wonderfully." I admit.

Dumbledore then stands up and announces to the Great Hall, "STUDENTS WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A TRIWIZARDS TOURNAMENT THIS YEAR!!! ALL QUIDDITCH PRACTICES ARE CANCELED!!! I WANT EVERYONE ON THEIR BEST BEHAVIOR AS WE ARE SHOWING THE OTHER SCHOOLS HOW OUR SCHOOL WORKS AS A WHOLE!!! NOW FOLLOW ME OUTSIDE SO WE CAN SEE THE OTHER SCHOOLS WE WILL BE COMPETING WITH!!!" 

I glare at the bloody crackpotted old fool. I make no attempt to get up. Raven, me, Hermione, Robin, Starfire, Luna, Alpha Lupin, and his mate/beta Sirius Black stay in the Great Hall.

Alpha Lupin calls to him the newest member-to-bes' of the pack. He bites them and then tells them to meet him in the forbidden forest with the rest of the pack tomorrow night. I look at him startled. I was not aware that so much time had passed.

Pretty soon, the Hogwartians were sitting back at their house tables. Immediately following behind them were the new schools.

"DURMSTRANG!!!" Albus Dumbledore yelled. The durmstrang students dispersed and sat at the tables. I noticed that most sat at the Slytherin table.

"BEAUXBAXTONS!!!" yelled the Headmaster. A bunch of French girls filed in and dispersed to sit at the tables. Some of them were throwing Discord flirtatious looks. I glared at them, stalked around the Gryffindor table and snuggled with my mate. A few haughty French girls still cast dreamy looks at Discord. I glare harder and I kiss my mate on the maw.

"STUDENTS NOTE THAT YOU MUST BE SEVENTEEN IN ORDER TO PARTICIPATE!!! THE SUBMISSION GOBLET WILL NOT BE FOOLED!!! IT WILL BE IN THE CLASSROOM TO THE RIGHT OF THE GREAT HALL I HOPE THAT YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT YEAR!!!" Albus Dumblebob sat down.

A figure strode into the Great Hall. He immediately started to come towards me and Discord. I recognized him as Nightmare moon. I groaned my annoyance.

"Rose-" started Nightmare moon. "NO!! Nightmare!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STAY AT THE BURROW!!!" I yelled at him. His anthro ears dropped. I groan as he gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine you idiot! I will ALLOW you to bloody stay! Only if you don't mate with the whole Beauxbaxton school!" I warned. He inclined his head before striding to the Ravenclaw table and taking a seat by someone who I recognized from my books. The girl was Fleur Delacore.

I look around and see half the staff glaring at me. Curious Hogwarts students looked at me inquisitive. I glared back at Albus Dumblefuck. My eyes turn red. "You need to quit meddling with my second generation cousin, Harry Potter. I am sure that Cousin Lily Flower-Evans-Potter doesn't want you in her son's life! You old coot!!!" I yell, my voice strong and clear. "I don't care if I am expelled. I am doing what is right!!!" I throw in as an afterthought.

Severus Snape was looking at me curiously and approvingly; Alpha Lupin looked on with pride; Discord fumed with rage at Albus Dumbledick; and Percy Weasley looked at me disapprovingly.

Albus Dumblefuck glared at me madly. After a minute, he looked away and the twinkle was lost from his eyes. Boy I think I pissed him off so badly that he is fucking going to expel me...Why do I feel so proud?!?

With this thought on my mind, I walk calmly out of the Great Hall and into the room where the Triwizards Tournament goblet is. I write my birth name and my titles on it. I walk towards the goblet and place it in as someone is starting to head back. I recognize the bloody Death Eater, who is imposing as Alastor Moody.

"Finite incanteum!!!" I roar. The death eater's disguise was removed. I stupified him and magically chained him to a table. I went off to find a floo place.

I find one and I grab a pinch of floo powder. I stick my head into the fireplace and yell, "THE BURROW!!!" I look around curiously.

Dad walks towards where my-erm-head is. "What is it Rose?" he asks puzzled. "DAD I FOUND A DEATH EATER!!! I STUPIFIED BARTY CROUCH JUNIOR!!!" I yell. Dad replies with, "Ok return to where he is! I am on my way!!!

I pull my head out of the fireplace and Dad steps out of it. "Rose dear, where is he?" he asked. I lead Dad to the room where Barty Crouch Junior is. I magically take off the chains. Dad grabs the Death Eater and he takes him to the ministry after praising me for my good work. I beam.

Later on that evening, I am asleep in my dormitory room bed. I sleep through the next day until Raven awakes me.


	14. Full moon at Hogwarts

Raven pulls me out of bed when it is time to go to the forbidden forest. We wait for Alpha Lupin and Beta Sirius to arrive with Hermione, Draco, Luna, Robin and Starfire.

Alpha Lupin began to speak, "Pups!!! We have three new pups joining the pack today thanks to Rose!!! Now new pups!!! Take off all your clothing and let the shining moonlight bathe your aching bodies!"

The new pups did so! "Original pups!!! Take off your clothing and let the shining moonlight bathe your aching bodies!" commanded Alpha Lupin.

I pull my robes off first. Then I take off my silver shirt with a snake on it. Once that was off, I pull my pants and underwear off.

I look at Raven's pale white skin that is gleaming in the rising moonlight. I take in Starfire's reddish-tan skin and how her long pink hair flows down her back, stopping at her ass. Starfire shivered, cupping her breasts.

Then I hear, "New pups!!! Watch me change, then it will be your turns! Original pups!!! You guys can go ahead and change!!!" the Alpha commanded.

I feel the now familiar aching sensation as my body changes into a wolf-like structure. I feel my body sprout ruby-red fur all over it. My eyes change to amber.

I watch as Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Draco go through the same things that Hermione, Luna, and I went through.

Robin became a black wolf with white glowing eyes. His wolf was named Boy-wonder.

Draco became a silvery-grey wolf that was lighter in color than Alpha Moony. His wolf had light silver eyes and was named Shining.

Starfire became a hot-pink wolf with bright green eyes. Her wolf was named Kitty.

Raven became a ebony-black wolf with violet eyes. Her wolf was named Azarath.

Alpha Moony decided that he should make them members of the pack early. He gave the same speech that he gave me and Luna when we saw our alpha and Hermione.

He led Starfire and Raven into the forest more. I guess that the males were to have something different done. I follow behind Sirius as he follows Moony. I rather enjoyed last time. Maybe I could do it with Sirius? I wondered.

I watched with want as the same thing happened to Azarath and Kitty. Moony notices me.

"Little pup why are you here?" questioned my alpha. "I rather enjoyed last time can I do it with Sirius?" I pleaded to my alpha. He chuckled then said, "Sure pup." He left me with Padfoot.

Thirty minutes later, he is getting off of me and I am feeling satisfied. I follow him to a clearing where the other pups and our alpha is sharing a meal.

After swallowing a bite of the deer, Alpha Moony looked at me. "Have fun pup?" he asked, his amber eyes gleaming. "Oh very, my alpha!" I woofed with delight.

I crawl towards the fresh kill and settle in between my alpha and my beta. I take a bite of the deer. Its foresty flavors sang on my tongue.

"Pack, now that we are well fed and getting tired, partner up and sleep until daylight dawns. I will awake you when it is here!" my alpha commanded.

Like last time, I sandwich myself between my alpha and my beta. I fall asleep listening to my wolf-family's breathing settle and become even as they fall asleep.

Sometime at dawn, I am being shaken awake roughly by my alpha. I whine in protest then blink open my amber eyes. Wait...My eyes are actually brown so if they are amber...I look down at my paws...wait a minute...I haven't transformed!!!

"Pup!!!" growls my alpha. He reaches down and feels my wolf-belly. "You are expecting puppies!!!" gasps my alpha happily. My amber optics widen in shock. "H-how?" I ask him. I realize that I was speaking human speech.

"Well it may be because of your eagerness for more when you asked for Padfoot to do it. So if I am not mistaken, you are expecting Padfoot's pups!" Alpha Lupin informed me.

I whine, "When shall they be born?" Alpha Lupin replies with, "On the ninth full moon and if I am correct, you will be stuck as a werewolf until they come."

"Now come on pup! Let us go into the Great Hall, see who the Triwizards Tournament contestants will be, and then we may feast!" Alpha Lupin tells me.

"B-but Alpha, What if my name is called from the goblet? I entered to try to get in the tournament?" I whine, "If it is, is there a way to back out of it? I don't want to harm my pups?!?" I ask him.

"No there isn't a way. We will have to see if you can get the easiest tasks!" says my alpha with regret.

I pad behind him and follow him into the Great Hall.


	15. Day three at Hogwarts

I enter the Great Hall behind my alpha. Most everyone looks at me curiously. Then I hear, "STUDENTS LET US SEE WHO ARE THE CONTESTANTS FOR THE SCHOOLS!!!" I rub my poor ears as I sit down at the Great Hall entrance. 

"FOR DURMSTRANG THE CONTESTANT IS...VICTOR KRUM!!!"

"FOR BEAUXBAXTON THE CONTESTANT IS...FLEUR DELACORE"

"FOR HOGWARTS THE CONTESTANT IS...PRINCESS LUNAR ECLIPSE MOON AKA ROSE WEASLEY!!!" I hear my brothers and my sister gasp. I cradle my forehead with my paws. Of course the goat molester had to say my birth name. I groan.

Then another name appears out of the goblet! "HARRY POTTER!!!"

Everyone gasps. I make enough copies of my fourth Harry potter book in the series for every one of the students. I paw them out and tell them to read the chapters where this happens. I also tell them that this book is a work of fiction. It is not related to the magical world after the third book.

Everyone looks at me curiously after this and Albus Dumblefuck demanded what in the name of Merlin is going on. I merely send a copy of the books leading up from the fourth book to the seventh book. He reads them and his eyes grow wide.

I merely state that those books are fiction and they are going to be changed, since the bloody author never was a witch. I also claim that the author had written the series before anything even happened. That seemed to satisfy the bloody old coot.

I follow the other contestants into the room where they are waiting. I beckon Harry to follow me. Immediately Fleur said, "Vat is vis? A puny boy and a vittle wolf can vot partizipate!!"

"I am no wolf!!!" I yell. I ball my paws into fists. "Vez vou are!" argues the snotty french girl. "I may look like a wolf, but that is because I am expecting were-pups in this form. Upon the ninth full moon, I will be back to normal hopefully and I can get my wolf-counterpart Silvermist of Northpawville to take care of them until they can take care of themselves." I informed the girl. "Also I know your future...who you are going to marry when Harry Potter is in his seventh year. Plus I am older than you by over 100 years" I state happily.

I then notice Rita Skeeter writing this down. I look at her coldly before striding forward and ripping the clipboard and her prized lying quill in half.

She splutters. "Rita Skeeter you will stop this nonsense and quit writing! I will tell the ministry that you are an illegal animagus!" I warn her.

"H-how do you know that?" she asks. "Let's just say that I have a series of books that give me information about anything that will happen in the next three years. Moldyshorts will come back to life...or not because I have had Wormtail arrested. He is using horcruxes to stay alive. Harry Potter will kill him at the end of the seventh year. I don't know if anyone I know will die because I have stopped these events!" I inform her coldly.

"Contestants follow me away from this lier!" I command the others. They follow me out of the room and Dumbledore meets us angrily.

"By the powers bestowed in me as daughter of a Lord and a Princess, I command you to move or to a squib will you become!" the goat molester moved, glaring at me.

Everyone in the Great Hall began murmuring about why I hated Albus fucking Dumbledore. I pad over towards the entrance of the Great Hall. I exit and go to the Slytherin common room. I notice that Raven is here. She merely beckoned for me to get some sleep which I gladly did so.


	16. The first task

Before I know it, it is time for the first task and I am in the tent. Everyone is to pick a dragon. Just before Fleur Delacore reaches her hand into the bag, Alpha Lupin stops her.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Rose needs to have the easiest one because she is expecting pups." informed my alpha.

Percy scowled before handing me the Common Welsh green dragon.

My turn is first. The dragon keepers tell me that I must get the golden egg without harming the dragon or her other eggs.

My belly fur touches the floor as I slouch down, crawling up to the Momma dragon. "Hello young mother. You are much too young to become a mother." greets the dragon warmly.

"H-hi Mrs. Dragon. May I please have the golden egg?" I woof politely. The mother dragon considered this for a moment before saying, "My name is Mabel and sure. Is this egg the one you champions need?"

"Y-yes Mabel. May I um have it?" I ask the Common Welsh green dragon. "Yes little mother. Also if you want, you may have one of my eggs. Point to the one that whispers your name." said the dragon.

I listen for a moment to the eggs. The one on the right seems to be calling my name. I tell Mabel which one it is. Mabel nudges the golden egg and the one calling my name over.

"Now little mother. If you need me, when this little egg hatches, tell her to come and get me." calls out Mabel over my shoulder. I dip my head and grasp the golden egg. Luckily the judges gave me a bag to put it in.

I put both eggs into the bag and exit the area. The judges immediately started to yell.

"This is an OUTRAGE!!! SHE IS TAKING TWO EGGS AND THE DRAGON IS LETTING THE LITTLE BASTARD!!!" howled one of the judges. My brothers and sister began to yell at the judge who screamed that. They weren't happy that she dissed me. Discord flew to the said judge and knocked her out.

I recognized her to be Dolores Jane Umbridge. Percy proceeded to lay a kick on the pink toad.

Soon I was laying down in bed with Discord curled around me.


	17. The second task

I scowl when I notice Ginny was not in the stands. Neither were Hermione or Raven. I proceeded to cast a bubblehead charm on myself. I wait for the signal so I can go down and get Raven.

Soon, the judge gives the signal. We jump into the lake. I swim straight to where they are at. I grab Raven and I proceed to swim up with her. I am one of the first ones done.

Soon Harry is back with Ginny and Gabrielle. Viktor Krum is almost behind Harry. He has Hermione.

I tell my mate that I wish to sleep with Raven tonight. He agrees and I cuddle with the half-demon daughter of Trigon.


	18. The third task

I am getting ready for the maze. I stretch my aching round, swollen body. The pups should be here tomorrow I realize. I let my baby Common Welsh green dragon nestle on my back, my kitten purring from Mum's lap.

Mum and Dad are watching I realize with pleasure. The judge lets me enter the maze. I twist and turn, leap and duck. I reach the sphinx. She gives me the riddle. I interrupt her saying the answer is Spider.

She praised me for my knowledge and she let me go ahead. I reach the trophy. I freeze and wait for Harry. I tell him to touch it with me. After all, we both deserve it.

I feel a sickening sensation as we are pulled to the graveyard. I gasp and pull out my fourth book. I read the end.

I immediately pee on the ground. Wormtail approaches me and wrinkles his nose. He apparently didn't like the stench of urine.

He aims a kick at me. I duck, then I pounce on him as he approaches Harry. I hear an achingly familiar voice. "Kill the spare!" It hisses.

Wormtail shouts, "AVADA KEVERA!" I duck it and I play dead.

"Bone of the father unknown." he drops a bone into the basin.

"Blood from the enemy unwillingly given." he approaches Harry and cuts his arm. Wormtail gets blood into a vial and dumps the said blood into the basin.

"Finally, flesh from the servant, willingly given!" Wormtail cuts off his hand, cries and cradles the bleeding stump. I slink as low as my swollen belly allows me. I rollover and show my submissive side to Wormtail. He pets me with his free hand.

He gets up and says, "Bring back the master that we serve!" Wormtail places an ugly thing into the basin.

A figure rises from the container and Wormtail bows. The man's red eyes gleam as he looks at me. "Wormtail I thought I told you to kill the spare?" he asked questionably.

I stand my ground, growling at the man, daring for him to hurt my wormy...wait a minute my wormy? I snort with laughter. The Dark Lord glares at me before using magic to replace Wormtail's bleeding stump of a hand with one made of silver.

He then walks towards Harry. "You have your mother's eyes." he murmured. He then called everyone with the dark mark.

I wet myself at this show of kindness. The death eaters slowly appear. "Hello everyone who hasn't betrayed me. Remember our goal, to save the world?!?" questioned the Dark Lord. I realize that Albus Dumblefuck was not the leader of the light...Tom was!?!

I wet myself in frustration. Wormtail wrinkled his nose again and he scourgified the place. I whimper my thanks...I need to inform the order.

"Tom, may I please inform my pack, family, and friends about Albastard Dumbleshit?!?" I yelp with happiness. Tom then started laughing. Once finished laughing, he replied, "Of course you can."

"Now Harry and Rose, you guys may head back." Tom says nicely. We grip the trophy and it brings us back.

Mum rushed towards me and wrapped her arms around my werewolf neck in an embrace. I warn her about Albus Dumbledore and tell her of how nice that Tom was. Her eyes widen with surprise. To my happiness, she believed me.

Discord looked at me with pride and Severus Snape listens to our conversation.

Later on, we are snuggling in bed. I slowly drift off to sleep.


	19. Full moon at Hogwarts the birth

I pace around the clearing, my body convulsing. Waves of pain lapped at my sides. I had managed to get Yellowfang and Spottedleaf to assist me with the birth of the pups. I howl with pain as my water breaks.

I pant and push. One two three shove I repeat in my mind. I fill something emerging from my haunches. I look into the Shrieking Shack mirror and I turn around. I stick my ass in the air and turn my head. I gaze at my ruby-red fur that was stained with blood at the haunches. I see a limp charcoal form hanging out of me. My belly rolls as I push. I watch the mirror as my wolf-belly panted and pushed the charcoal female out of my body.

I howl in pain as Yellowfang feels my wolf-belly. "Two more to go!" she mews cheerfully. Soon another wolf plops out onto the carpet. I shuddered as the last pup fell onto the carpet with a thick wet PLOP!.

I call Silvermist and Sirius into the den. I move the pups to Silvermist and they latch onto the silvery-grey purebred wolf's stomach. Padfoot beams with pride and I nuzzle Ashen Leaves, my first born, before I slink out of the den.

I start to run.

Once I get far enough, I stop and pant. I slink into the Great Hall and I race into the Slytherin common room. I enter the dorm and I fall asleep beside my mate.

Soon I am waking up to the daylight and I am naked. I groan, kiss Discord on the lips, and get dressed. Since the Triwizards Tournament was over, I was allowed to go home. I am not sure that I should go with my alpha and stay in our territory.


	20. Day one at the Weasleys for the summer

I walk towards the Hogwarts express. My first year was finally over!!! Next year I was to be a fourth year!!! I realize with delight.

I freeze when Raven catches up to me. "Alpha Lupin was very pissed that you left early!" she warned. I give her an 'I don't give a crap about how he feels' look.

We enter an empty compartment. I jump when Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and Robin enter. I scoot over towards the wall as Cyborg starts talking. Pretty soon, we are joined by Draco and Ginny.

I shrink into the shadows as Alpha Lupin looks into the compartment for me. He walks away after not seeing me. I cuddle with Raven as the train starts to leave the station.

Cyborg then noticed me. "Hey Raven who is that?" he asked. "Cy, bro...that is a werewolf...dude you cannot be a werewolf." Beastboy states dumbly.

"BB you do realize that I wasn't saying that." Cyborg deadpans. "Well Cyborg, she is Rose Weasley." informs Raven in monotone. I go and sit by Cyborg. I try to cuddle with him and I screech in pain.

Raven deadpans as Cyborg looks concerned at me. "He is made of silver, Rose. I would suggest if you don't do that." she informed me.

I ignore her and cuddle with him somemore. I ignore the burning pain that sears throughout my body. I fall asleep.

Dream~  
"If you wish, pup then you can be removed of the werewolf curse." informed a voice. I yelp a yes please. I feel a tingling sensation as Aurora is ripped from my body. The werewolf paused to look at me before rejoining me as a form I can shift into when I please. I hear her whisper a thank you. I incline my head.  
~End

When I wake up, I notice that I am snuggled beside Cyborg. His silver metal body not burning me anymore. I gasp in pleasure as I realize that Mother Moon had removed my curse. Before I know it, we are getting off the express.

I beckon my new friends to join me. I invite the six people to the Burrow. The Titans gladly accept the invite and Draco Malfoy says that his father won't allow it.

I argue that he would need to stay in the pack territory. Raven asks me if I am going to be with the pack. I proceed to tell her my dream. Raven pales with fright. I look where she is looking and I see Alpha Lupin approaching me. He looked extremely pissed off. I yelp with fright and hide behind Discord and Cyborg. Cyborg shrugged when Discord gave him a questioning look. I nearly wet myself.

Alpha Lupin glared at the two before leading Raven and Draco to the rest of the pack. Alpha Lupin requested a word with me in private.

Once we stepped around the corner, I felt punches and kicks raining down on me. I whimper in pain. "Pup!!!" he whispered deadly. "Where the fucking shit is your wolf!?!" he cursed.

"I-I was granted free reign over m-my body." I cry. I curl up into myself. Sirius heard the commotion. He immediately pulled Alpha Lupin off of me. "Don't harm the royal female." he warned.

Sirius healed me with a flick of his wand. He helped me up and laid a kiss on my mouth. "I believe you." he purred. He led me back to the group.

Mum noticed Beastboy, Cyborg, me and Discord. She ushered us into the car. She loaded our trunks into it. I watched as Snowflake purred in my lap. My Common Welsh green dragon named Florida was sleeping on Beastboy's lap.

I snuggled between Cyborg and Discord. Discord immediately snuggled me back.

Once we reached the Burrow, I walked in, stumbled to the couch, and fell asleep for the rest of the night.


	21. Day two at the Weasleys for the summer

Brown eyes meets green as I am pushed off the couch with a loud thump. I curse in Japonese. "What cha doing?!?" asked Beastboy.

"I was trying to sleep before you woke me up, Beastboy!!!" I growl. "Hey...bro...chillax." said Beastboy calmly.

"I am going to go and sleep with Cyborg now." I said before stalking up the stairs to the fifth landing. I enter the room the metal person is in and I slyly sneak up. I screech, "BOO!!! GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!!!"

He jumps up and hits his head, hard. "What where is the fire?!?" he asked shockingly. "There is none. I just want help pranking Beastboy." I inform the sleepy robot.

"Then why didn't you wake up Discord, your bpffs or your twin brothers?!?" Cyborg asked. "Because I don't want to wake them up. They need their sleep." I tell Cyborg.

"But we could do a huge ass prank on Beastboy and Remus Lupin." Cyborg emphasised.

I smile sneakily, "Ok I am in." We proceed to wake them up.

I push my twin brothers off the bed. "Hey George, I think that we are needed in a prank if we are being woken this early." says Fred. I guess they were feigning sleep.

"I agree, Fred." said George. We all went and got my bpffs and Discord up.

Us prankers were huddled in a circle. "Ok so here is the deal..." I tell them who we are going to prank, why, and that we can do it how we want.

Discord groans. I wrap my arms around him. "Don't worry love." I murmur in his ear. He hugs me back with more force. "It is not that...it is just how your alpha beat you." he murmurs.

I sit on the couch. Beastboy had went back into his room. Discord snuggles me. He makes it rain bacon in Beastboy's room. Beastboy started screaming. This woke Mum. 

"Why is Beastboy screaming?" Mum asked calm and collected. "My room is raining bacon!!!" Beastboy informed her.

"But why are you screaming?" Mummy asked. "Because I am a vegetarian, bra." Beastboy informed her.

Meanwhile the twins were asking Discord questions.

"So Brother-in-law, how did you make it rain bacon in Beastboy's room?" asked Fred.

"Well I did this." Discord snapped his talons together and it was raining bacon in the living room. He snapped the said talons together again and it stopped raining bacon in both the living room and Beastboy's room. I giggled.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "You think that is funny?" he asked me. I proceed to kiss him. The twins make gagging noises. I glared at them and they turned the gagging into a fit of coughing.

Later on everyone is up for the day. I start reading my fifth Harry Potter book and I gasp at the end. I stare in shock. I whisper, "S-Sirius d-dies this year."

Mum calls everyone to the living room. "Everyone listen up!!! We are going to be flooing to Grimmauld place now!!!"

I cradle my head with my hands. I have to see Remus fucking Lupin. "Rose dear, you first." says Mum. I step into the fireplace and yell, "Number twelve, Grimmauld place!" I feel myself spinning and I feel like I'm gonna lose my lunch when THUNK! I do a faceplant into the floor.

Sirius helps me up and dusts me off. He brings me to where I will be staying this summer. I realize that Harry is being abused at this very second by the Dursleys.

I voice my realization to him. Sirius merely replies with, "I will see what I can do." I collapse on the bed, my energy level is drained.

"Lyra, Bonbon!!!" I howl. "Saint Lucy!!!" "Casper!!!!" "Zipper!!!" "I wish to see you." I cry. I see three faded beings appear.

The first was a blonde, curly hair female. She merely blinked before going away.

The second was a white chihuahua with brown eyes, white wings, and a halo. He padded up to me. He sniffed me.

"What is wrong mommy?" the chihuahua named Casper asked. "I-I wish for you to come with me to Hogwarts this year with Z-zipper." I sniffled.

"Your wish is my command." Casper replied. He became solid and alive, yet he still had wings and the halo.

The third figure, a tricolor collie with brown wings and a halo voiced this and became solid again. I wipe my tear stricken eyes.

Discord walks into the room and frowns when he sees the two dogs. He walks towards me and rubs my shoulders soothingly.

"Lulu love, what is wrong?" he asked. I merely blinked before collapsing and falling asleep, exhaustedly.


	22. Day one at grimmauld place

I blink open my brown eyes and gaze at my unfamiliar surroundings. I smiled slyly. I awoke Saddie, Butcher, and Amnesia.

"Bpffs, I am planning on going back to the Creepypastian kingdom. I wish you guys to inform Mum and Dad!" I tell them.

My bpffs state their goodbyes as I take a pinch of floo powder. I throw it down and say, "Princess Lunar Eclipse Moon's throne room of Creepypastian kingdom." I watch sadly as the floo places fly by me.

I arrive in my throne room where my assistant creepypasta awaits me.

"Welcome back Queen Lunar!" says Abandon Loneliness in glee.

"Anyone misbehaving these days?" I question my assistant.

"Apart from Amnesiabelle trying to actually break out of Amnesiajail and reform the unreformed Creepypastians, well there is nothing wrong." the little Eevee creepypasta informs me.

"I wish to speak with Amnesiabelle and thank her." I say suddenly.

"Why is that, my queen?" asks the assistant Eevee. I reply with, "I wish to make her my assistant ruler in my absence. I also wish to thank her for my new loving magical human family."

"Very well then, my queen. Oh and who is your so called 'new loving magical human family'?" asked the assistant while she led me to Amnesiabelle's jail cell.

"They are the Weasleys." I say. My assistant says, "Look we are here." Abandon Loneliness bows, goes to a corner, then she melts into the shadows waiting for me.

I approach Amnesiabelle. "Thank you for taking the blame for Saddie pie's rage that ended up killing me. I will never forget that act of kind generosity." I thank the Amnesia version of Rarity.

She bows before replying with, "It is what we versions of Rarity do." "Amnesiabelle if you wish, I name you my assistant ruler over the Creepypastian kingdom!" I offer. "I wish." replies Amnesiabelle with glee.

"Then your wish is my command. I name you my assistant ruler!" She glows with a light, then the jail cell door opens.

She breathes in her first breath of air she has had in a while with her unused dry lungs, forcing them to work again.

I bow my head before going back into my throne room with Amnesiabelle and Abandon Loneliness.

I grab a pinch of floo powder and I throw it into the fireplace. I step in before shouting, "The Burrow!" I am whisked away to my home.

I sigh, shift into an orange kitten, and race up to the seventh landing. I proceed to run underneath my bed in my room.

Pretty soon, I feel footsteps coming into the room. I hear Mum's voice. "I saw her shift and come up here. She darted under the bed."

I scent Harry. He peers under the bed and reaches out for me. I swat his hand with my claws out. He yelps in pain and gets up.

"Oww she scratched me!" the ebony haired wizard complains. Mum sighed before coaxing me out from underneath the bed.

"Rosie dear, please come out! Your mate is worried sick." Mum tries to convince me. I puke up a dead mouse by her when I come out. She wrinkles her nose before saying something to Harry.

I take this moment to dash out of the room, down the stairs, and through the open door. I run over the hills to where I can scent the current Shadowclan leader. I gasp with happiness before shifting into my white cat form that has black feet, yellow eyes, and is smaller than Blackstar.

This form is called Blackfoot. I open my mouth and taste the air. I follow the scent trail. Soon I reach the Shadowclan camp.

I crouch down and crawl to Blackstar. Upon reaching him, I rollover showing submission. He sniffs me. "Blackfoot why so long?" he asks. He signals me to follow him.

We go into the leader's den where Scourge is waiting. I glance at Blackstar questionably. Damn amnesia. Blackstar notices that I don't remember. He tells me to sit down and then he tells me a story.

"One day, when you were just a little kitten, Blackfoot, your mother Mousefur and your father Longtail abandoned you at the edge of our territory. I was just a warrior back then and there was a cruel, blood thirsty leader known as Brokenstar. I picked up your kitten scent and followed it to where you were."

Blackstar takes a breath. "You were crying for your mother and about how your father scratched you before abandoning you. I asked you what your name was and you told me to call you Abandon Loneliness. Your eyes turned brown as well as your fur. You began to look like a fox. You grew a fluffy ring of creamy fur around your neck. A creamy tipped fox's tail now replaced your cat tail. A black liquid appeared to be flowing out of both of your now brown eyes."

Blackstar's eyes began to fill with grief. "You then began to say stuff." Blackstar stopped talking. I asked him, "What did I say?"

Blackstar then thought for a moment, "You said, "Abandon Loneliness cannot hear." And I asked, "Why?" You muttered, "Abandon Loneliness was abandoned by her owner twelve years ago." I asked, "Why was she abandoned?" You replied, "Abandon Loneliness wasn't allowed to evolve. She died of heart break and a lonely filled life of Abandonment." I asked, "Then how come Abandon Loneliness is still here." You said, "Abandon Loneliness cannot wait to be home in the Creepypastian kingdom." I asked, "What is that?" You then stopped speaking. You fell to the ground and cried out in pain as a faded version of the fox that you looked like was torn from your body which went back to looking like a miniature version of me."

Blackstar took another breath. "I picked your little kittenself up and I carried you to our old territory. Brokenstar renamed you Blackkit and told me to let Tallpoppy, who was my mother and was still alive at the time, feed you. Of course when I set you down, you started crying. Later on though after that moment, you grew up to be the best foxhearted Shadowclan warrior you could damned well ever be."

Blackstar took a breath then started telling me about how I saved Scourge.

"I remember when Scourge gave us three days to prepare for battle against him. At the time, you were gathering supplies that were for a medicine cat. I watched you in secret as you found an abandon twoleg bag and I saw you put supplies in it. I watched as you proceeded to put the bag on."

Blackstar's eyes looked dull. "Upon the third day when we started to battle, you saw Firestar, the new Thunderclan leader, approach Scourge who was watching the battle with pride. He was encouraging his Bloodclanners when Firestar leap at him and bowled him over. I watched as you ran at Firestar and knocked him off."

Blackstar's eyes filled with laughter. "You proceeded to drag the yelping leader into the bushes. You told him, "You IDIOT!!! We are proud cats! We live by the warrior code I saw what you were trying to do!!! We don't kill to survive!!! Now go back and stop the clans from fighting or I will kick your ass!" Firestar took heed of your warning and the once kittypet leader called off the other clans who were shocked."

Blackstar became solemn. "You walked towards Scourge and then you told him, "No need to have needless bloodshed. Why don't you and your clan join Shadowclan. You and Blackstar can become joint leaders and rule together. The clan will be known as Shadowybloodclan." Scourge called off his warriors then he began to laugh a hearty laugh for the first time in forever. He accepted your offer then you commanded him to round up his warriors and follow you."

Blackstar's eyes gleamed again. "I was surprised to see you and Scourge walk towards me with no fear or anxiety evident. You proceeded to ask me if I and Scourge could become joint rulers. I accepted and from then on, we have ruled over our so called Shadowybloodclan."

Blackstar then added, "I am surprised that we have kept that name for this many seasons and I am even more surprised that we both were blessed with immortality by Starclan's wishes."

Once he was done with his story, Blackstar ushered me outside.

"I smell magical twolegs!" hissed Scourge. Blackstar then asked me, "Blackfoot, by any chance are you related to one Molly Weasley?"

I inclined my head before begging my leader by saying, "Yes I am! But I wish to stay here for time being until I have to go to Hogwarts. Let me hide here please!"

He looked at me before shifting into an anthro form and telling the rest of the clan to do so as well. I scamper into the Leader's den and listen to Blackstar, Scourge, and Mum's conversation.

"Hello there who are you?" she asked. "I am the leader of my clan, Shadowybloodclan. This is my Co-leader Scourge." replied Blackstar inclining his feline head in greeting and introducing Scourge.

"I am looking for a female cat that came here. My family is worried sick about her." informed Mum. Blackstar then told her my plans for this year at Hogwarts.

"She was just speaking to me. She informed me that she wishes to attend your kind's magical school as one of the teacher's familiars." said Blackstar with fake regret evident in his voice.

"Ahh did she so!?! Well can she come with me at least to have her fake-bond with one of her school teachers?" asked Mum. Blackstar thought for a moment before saying, "Only if you allow Shadowybloodclan, Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Windclan to come and attend the school."

"I will allow it." confirmed Mum. "Very well then. Let me send Littlecloud over to Thunderclan and the other two bordering clans to inform them." said Blackstar before calling the medicine cat.

"Littlecloud!!! You are to go inform Thunderclan, Windclan, and Riverclan to gather their medicine supplies and round up any patrols. Return only when you have all of the members of the three clans with you." Blackstar informed the medicine cat. Littlecloud inclined his head, grabbed the fabled backpack, and he filled it carefully with his medicine supplies.

Littlecloud left and Blackstar began to round up his clanmates. He ushered the rest of the clan to follow Scourge to the apparition point.

Soon Littlecloud returns with Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Windclan, his medicine supply bag full to the brim with herbs, moss, cobwebs, and Jayfeather's stick(the blind medicine cat didn't want to leave it behind)

Sooner than we know it, I am at Hogwarts and the teachers are staring at me waiting for a decision.


	23. The decision

I flattened my ears as I viewed each of the staff. Binns is off the list and so are Sprout, Flitwick, Dumblebobsquattingfarts, and Trelawney. I mused to myself. I think...Umbridge. I walk towards the pink dressed lady and weave around her legs. I glow with a bright light and everyone gasps at my choice.

Discord could tell that it was me who was the cat. I had changed my appearance upon entering the room. I was a pretty Russian blue kitten that looked like a carbon copy of Bluestar.

Hopefully she will be nicer. I muse to myself. Dolores picked me up and named me, "Petal." I mewl in happiness. Discord goes into where Dolores' family quarters is. He collapsed on her sofa and fainted with worry.

I get a sickening feeling in my stomach and I race towards him. I nuzzle his chest listening for heartbeats. I check his pulse. I only calm down when he opens his eyes. He then takes me into a bedroom where he locks the door.

I sense what he wanted and I shifted into an anthro form of my body. "Love what is wrong?" I ask him in concern. "I missed you so!! I waited for you to return to me the morning you left. The moment Saddie pie informed me, my heart broke. I thought you wouldn't want to come back."

I start to laugh and he looks at me puzzled. "Oh Dissy, it is just that I had to get an assistant ruler and forgive Amnesiabelle of her crimes she never committed." I tell him. He gazes at me in shock.

"W-what did she do to you?" he asked in concern. "Nothing...let me tell you how I really died..." I start to tell him.

Flashback~  
"Let me go Lulu!?!" cried a much younger Saddie pie. "No! Tell me what is wrong!!!" My younger self pleads. Saddie pie's eyes turn a dangerous red. "KILL HER!!!" came a voice that didn't belong to my friend.

"N-no w-why? She never did anything wrong Tirek and you know it!" pleaded Saddie, her eyes back to a baby blue. Saddie pie then was knocked to the ground unnaturally. Her face at a dangerous angle.

"If you wish to be with Discord, THEN KILL HER OR I WILL!!!" screeched the voice of Tirek, Saddie pie's eyes red again.

"NO I WILL NOT!!!" screeched Saddie pie, her eyes blue again. She became engulfed in a dark shadow, her eyes gleaming blood red, her body turning charcoal grey and flesh falling off of her, blood oozing out of the missing flesh holes.

"What have you done Tirek!" I stare in shock. "DIE YOU FOOL DIE!!!" screeched the dark version of Saddie. The helpless real Saddie pie was trapped inside of her own mind.

Dark Saddie advanced on me. She pulled a knife out of her side, ripping her cutie mark on the right side of her flank all the way off. The piece of flesh was smashed into the ground as Dark Saddie ran at me.

She jammed her knife into my neck. I choked on blood that started bubbling in my throat.

She then slashed my neck open, causing me to fall to the ground, my eyes staring lifelessly at her. No longer living, I was then reborn and should have been known as Rose Lillian Weasley.

Dark Saddie turned back to normal as the real Saddie Pie broke free. She crawled towards me and cried bloody tears.

"Why Tirek, Why, WHy, WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she screeched. She faded and appeared in the Creepypastian kingdom, my body disappearing and melting into the air.  
Flashback end~

Discord listened to this with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed and glew dangerously. "Tirek was the one who bucking killed you then!" my mate asked me. He then asked me a question that didn't make sense.

"Would you like for me to change everything except for your first life and you meeting me? I can make it where we are already soul bound the moment you were born. I can also make it where you grew up with the Weasleys instead of Ron."

"Yes please!!" I shriek with delight. Discord snaps his talons together and everything spins around him and I.

I pass out and I am forced into a much younger body of mine. My baby form when I was born.


	24. A life changing decision

I open my brown eyes and I try to call Discord. To my frustration, I can't speak. I then ask him via our soul bond if he has Eva, Snowflake, Bella, Cotton candy and my special things from what happened in what was the now nonexistent past.

He replied that he did. I watch curiously as someone walks towards me. I stare at him before realizing that it is Albastard Dumblebobsquattingfarts! I call Discord and start to cry for help.

He appears then he glares at Albus Dumbledore who says, "I was told to bring her to her mother." It is a lie! I scream to Discord through the bond. Discord's eyes became cold.

"Leave now as I know that you are lying! Do it or I will have to call the nurse and tell him/her that you are trying to switch her with some other child!" Discord says coldly.

Albastard Dumblebobsquattingfarts glared at him before going back to Hogwarts. Discord and I celebrated through our bond. A nurse came to get me. She stared at my mate puzzled before asking him to move.

Discord informs her about the bond and then the nurse-erm the healer tells him to follow her and call her Healer Honey.

Healer Honey picked me up and weighed me before bringing me to Mum.

"Congratulations Molly Weasley we have been informed that it is a girl and that she is healthy. You may hold her and give her a name." announced Healer Honey.

I felt myself being handed over towards Mum. I am sure that the future is being changed. I think to myself proudly. Mum then asks the nurse who is with her.

"Molly, meet your daughter's soul mate. He is Discord, Lord/King of Chaos." informed Healer Honey. Discord waved at Mum shyly.

Mum waved back before she gave me a name, "Rose Lillian Weasley." she said with happiness.

I guess time passes when you are an infant because sooner than I know it. I am being passed around the family at the burrow.

I glance happily at Discord before asking him via the soul bond to give Mum my stuff. I watch Mum blink before receiving the bag.

"Molly, this bag is filled with stuff I am sure that your daughter will like." Discord pulled out my doll.

"This doll is named Bella Marie Weasley." he said before putting it back.

"This toy is known to the muggle world as a pokémon that is called an Eevee. Her name is Eva." he said before handing me the toy which I babble before grabbing.

"This toy is called a pigmy puff. Her name is Cotton candy." he said this and he put it back in the bag.

"These two were fan-made wands from a muggle toy store. There was a muggle seer who wrote a series of muggle books based on the wizarding world. The two characters who owned the wands in the series will be known as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and will get real versions of these wands when they attend Hogwarts." my mate said this and he put both of them back into the bag.

He then walked towards Mum and placed his lion's paw on her chest. "You are destined have another baby girl next year. I suggest you fulfill this destiny. I know this because I came from the future to change the past. If I hadn't done so, then your daughter would have been swapped with a boy that would have been known as Ron Weasley in the now alternate reality. I am glad to share this with you because now you get a chance with her. Just remember that you must have another girl. Name her Ginerva Molly Weasley so that the future won't be changed as much as it has been."

Discord took a breath. "Also your daughter from that said future came with me to the past as well. I don't know if she will have the same quirks, abilities, or personality, but she had told me to bring her cherished familiar kitten named Snowflake with me."

Discord paused and snapped his talons together. My cherished familiar appeared in her carrier. Her leash and collar laid on top of it.

After doing this, Mum's eyes grew wide with understanding and confusion at the same time. "Very well then. I will make sure that the so-called future child will be born next year. For now let us go into Rose's room and get it ready. I will have to get you a bed so you can stay with her in the room but..." Mum stopped talking, grabbed my bag and picked me up.

I babbled as I held my Eevee. I felt an exhilarating experience as Mum carried me up to the seventh landing. I giggled baby laughter as she put me into the crib. She tried to take Eva from me. I kicked my tiny hands and feet into the air and cried.

Mum stopped trying to take my cherished Eva and she went to a dresser. I guess that the dresser was replaced when Ron got older. She pulled out a little baby sized outfit with a cute pink bunny on it. She also took out a pair of socks and shoes.

She proceeded to put my outfit on. After she had succeeded, she made to put on my socks. I kick my bare, baby feet and I try to make it hard for her. She managed to put both of the socks on.

I stared in fascination at the pretty rainbow socks. While my attention was focused on the socks, Mum quickly put my shoes on. I whined when I couldn't see the socks. I then noticed the shoes were pink bunny shaped shoes.

Mum left the room and got my twin brothers of the age of two.

My twin brothers greet me with babbling baby talk although I couldn't really understand it. I listened to them tell me about how they were happy I was here.

Mum then led the twins back to their room and I looked at the darkening sky. Before I know it, five year old Percy Weasley started informing me about the wonders of books.

My elder brothers Charlie and Bill were led one after the other each greeting me in real words. I reach out and try to grab Bill's nose. He laughs and tells me to settle down. I squeal with glee.

By the time that everyone had said their welcoming greetings I warned Discord of Scabbers via our soul bond. He went to Dad and told him of who Scabbers really was. I heard Dad floo to the ministry with Peter Pettigrew.

I glance at the window with wide brown eyes. The moon was rising. Mum dressed me in pajamas with pale pink kittens all over them. She tucked me in and I feigned sleep. Fred and George from the future taught me. I think to myself proudly.

Once everyone except Discord was asleep, I crawled out of the crib, making myself squeeze through the bars. I start to fall, then I let my chaos magic lift me up towards my mate.

He frowns before grabbing me and putting me back into the crib. I proceeded to ask him and I quote, What the shitting fuck are you doing love of course I did it via the soul bond. He frowns before conjuring up a bed close to the said crib. I fell asleep with him on the other side of the bars.


	25. Chapter 25

Dear reader, time flows by when you're an infant. I know this because I have now officially been at the Weasleys for one year. The future is changing greatly. I had Discord tell mum that when I am six years old, she is to get a chihuahua that I knew from the nonexistent future that I came from. I also proceeded to make him tell her of the said chihuahua's mate that I knew was to be known as Daisy. Enough breaking the fourth wall...let us get back to the story.

I looked around at my family who were celebrating my first birthday. Discord annoyed me by trying to blow the candles out.

I grabbed a piece of the vanilla cake from the side of it and cried out, "Foo!" I threw the piece of cake at Discord it splatted on the draconeques' chest. (In this sentence Foo means Stop that)

My mate glared at me. We were having an argument about whether or not for me to go visit the family I had known in my now no longer existing future.

My now three year old twin brothers giggled baby babble. I proceeded to blow out the candles with the help of Mum and Dad. My other brothers laughed while six year old Percy scowled.

Pretty soon it was time to open presents. With glee I watched as the gifts were placed in front of me. Dad had a magical muggle camera that he had taken apart and had put together.

Discord tried to help me open them but I glared a warning which the twins laughed at. "A little snake for sure!" commented Dad.

Mum and Dad both were betting about which house I would be in. Naturally the whole household had joined in too.

I grabbed the nearest gift and ripped it open easily. I looked down at my hand which turned into a paw. I proceeded to gaze at it.

I then finished opening the gift and stared at it. My heart had an emotional response. I gazed at my first ever gift from my real family. It was a little kid-proof broomstick which would hover over the ground at one inch above it.

I tore the gift out of its containment. I grabbed the broom and moved it to the side. Discord groaned as he predicted what I was going to do. I grabbed the box it was in and WHACK!!! I smacked the abused draconeques in the chest. "FOO!" I yelled. (Translation for this usage of Foo? It meant I am still mad!)

Everyone laughed. Discord proceeded to fly up the stairs and go into our room. The twins approached me and babbled what I translated as, "Why are you mad at the big weird animal?!?"

I began to babble what translated as, "He is being mean to me through our soul bond." Mum awwed and Dad took a picture of our conversation.

I then turned towards the next gift. Like last time, I tore it open with my hand which became a paw. Upon the wrapping paper being torn off of it, I looked at it curiously.

I then babble something translated as, "What is this?" I wrinkle my tiny nose as I stared at it wondering what it was.

I then began to flip the unknown object over. This caused the object to glow and disappear. Disappointed I yelled, "FOO!" (Translation: What the hell) The family laughed again. They then stopped laughing as some creatures I knew so well appeared.

The first, a creamy colored creature with brown paws. She had a leaf for a tail, some leaves on the back of her feet, a curled leaf upon her head and chocolate brown eyes. I recognized her to be my very first Leafeon known as Leafy.

The second was a light blue creature with a dark blue tipped tail. He had a dark-blue like thing on his head and diamond-shaped appendages connected to his triangular shaped ears. He had dark blue eyes. I recognized him to be my very first glaceon known as Icy.

The third was Abandon Loneliness, my assistant.

The fourth was Amnesiabelle, my assistant ruler of the Creepypastian kingdom.

The fifth, sixth, and seventh ones were Saddie pie, Amnesiashy, and Butchershy.

I babble happily as my bpffs approached me. I guess that they were reduced to their filly bodies and their ability to speak full words and sentences were removed.

Butchershy stumbled towards me and babbled what translated as, "How did I get here...Hey, hey, hey...stay outta my shed!"

Saddie pie approached me, as she was the eldest out of the three she could speak human words and she couldn't babble it. She said, "Dear best pony friend forever known as Queen Lunar of the creepypastians, do you know why we got transported here and forced to go down in age? One moment we were speaking, the next was spent being pulled here."

Saddie noticed that I was a baby and she frowned. "Dear me, Lulu why are you so young?" Saddie pie started pacing in thought. She then asked me, "Did you and Discordius decide to change the future?" I did a baby deadpan.

"Ahh is that so...well I better go check on your mate because as a Creepypastian I can sense his distress." Saddie Pie finished speaking this, then proceeded to head upstairs.

Mum frowned as she tried to understand what was going on. I then screeched, "FOO!!!" (Translation: Discord get your ass down here!!!)

Discord heard me and he hovered down the stairs. He frowned when he translated my babbling. He looked at me disapprovingly as he realized I had used bad language in the babble. He sat on the couch and watched what I was going to do.

"FOO!!!" I yell. (Translation: What in the name of Saint Aunty Tia the fuck is going on here!!!) Discord glared at me for my language. I frowned before opening my next present.

I tear open the paper with my hand that turned into a paw for one last time. I gazed curiously at a plush toy that was in it. I detected the magical being who gave me it. I inwardly groaned when I realized who it was.

"FOO!" I yell at Discord. (Translation: Albus Dumbledore alert ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ALERT!!!)

Discord removed the port key charm from it and snapped his talons together, making the other port key in the 'states deactivate.

I proceed to pick up the toy. I gaze at it. It is a little plush dog. I sigh and throw it at Discord.

Before I know it, I am asleep in my bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Time flew by and soon I was 6 years old, the twins were eight, Percy was eleven and Ginny was five.

My brown eyes lit up when Fred started talking to me about pranks. I was clutching the dog from Albus Dumbledore...well it was a dog until suddenly I heard-

"Transfiguro Dogo into-o a spidero!" I looked around to see who said that I saw George casting a spell with Dad's wand.

A brown jet of light shot out of the wand and my beloved toy dog was suddenly a moving giant brown spider.

"AHH MUM HELP!!!" I cried when the spider started to squirm. Mum raced into the twins bedroom and fumed when she saw the scene. She grabbed Dad's wand that George had and proceeded to change the spider back into the dog plush it once was.

"George you are grounded for a month...WAIT TIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME HE WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOUR ACTIONS OF BREAKING THE RULES!!!" scolded Mum.

I shrank back and fled to my room because of the nauseating aura that flared up. Discord frowned when he saw me. He glanced questionably and I shrugged my shoulders.

I proceeded to go downstairs and practice my chaos magic.

I snapped my fingers and to my delight the couch became a type of pokémon known as a bouldore. I then snapped my fingers again and to my horror I became a different version of Abandon Loneliness, I became the one that Blackstar told me about.

I gazed at my reflection in a mirror on the wall. I began to utter nonsense that I guess was my form's past. Then my said form took control of me.

"One day many days ago..."  
"Abandonment..."  
"Harsh..."  
"Not forgiven..."  
"Died of Loneliness.."  
"Banette killed me..."  
"Just like Leaf abandoned me..."  
"Strange..."  
"I didn't expect to live this long..."

Abandon Loneliness glanced around. "Where am I?"

"Dead..."  
"Yet alive..."  
"Sorrow..."  
"Yes great sorrow..."

Abandon Loneliness then howled, "Where am I...LEAF YOU DID THIS TO ME!!! WHY AM I NOT IN THE AFTERLIFE?!?!?!?"

Abandon Loneliness then quieted her speaking to a breathless whisper. "Abandon Loneliness cannot hear...Yet she can speak...shh I hear voices somehow..."

Abandon Loneliness hid behind a chair. "Human voices?!?" she murmured. Abandon then yelled, "CoMe OuT lEaF!!! lEtS pLaY!!!"

Abandon Loneliness began to grow long claws from her paws. Fangs slid out of her mouth and her fur spiked up. Her body turned into the colors of a shiny Eevee except she had bleeding wounds in random places on her body.

She stepped out from behind the couch. She looked around and spotted Leaf. The Creepypastian trainer became frightened.

"Go Banette!!!" shouted Leaf. Banette looked at Abandon Loneliness questionably. "Banette use..." Leaf got cut off as I forced control over my body.

"Abandon Loneliness...RETURN!!!" I shouted and my body glew white. Abandon Loneliness disappeared and I reverted to my kid form.

"Wha?!?" asked Leaf. "Now, now, now Leaf...what did I tell you about trying to kill other 'pastas?!?" I warned. I banished Leaf and Banette back to the kingdom.

Just then, Discord hovered down the stairs. I smiled and waved my hand as Leaf and Banette disappeared. 

Discord had a long-haired male white chihuahua with brown eyes and a blue-merle female short-haired chihuahua with brown eyes. He sat Casper and Daisy down before frowning.

"Lulu love, what is going on?" my mate asked. I replied with, "I was trying out my chaos magic and I accidentally turned into Abandon Loneliness, except it was a different version of her and Abandon took over my body."

Discord came over to me and kissed me. We stayed like that for about three minutes before he broke away. He said, "I am glad that no one got hurt."

I nuzzle into his side, "Dissy I am cold!" I say, my teeth chattering. Discord pulled me closer into his side and wrapped his appendages around my body. I fell asleep like that for the rest of the day.


	27. Chapter 27

Today was the day that we were all going to go and see my old family!!! I realized this as Discord woke me up. "Lulu, love let's get ready and eat!" he murmured in my ear.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I blinked up at Discord's red optics. I stumble to the dresser and get out a light pink shirt with a blue rose on it. I also get out some sky blue pants. I proceed to go to the closet and get some sparkly high-heels.

Upon getting my clothes, I proceeded to go into the seventh landing bathroom, Discord following me. I frowned and took off my dirty clothing.

I glanced at Discord and he shrugged. I proceeded to put on my clothing I chose for the day. I yawn again before going downstairs, Discord following me like a lovesick puppy. 


	28. Chapter 28

I grin when I wake up. I slide out of Discord's embrace and I sneak downstairs after getting dressed. I grab some floo powder and floo to Diagon Alley. I sigh when I realize that it is 9:00 in the morning.

I stride down the street and look from side to side at the shops. I go into Gringotts and I look at the warning. I shrug before asking to see vault 259, the Equestrian moon princess vault.

Ragnok summons Griphook and he takes me down to the vault. "We just need for you to place the palm of your hand on the vault door to see if you are her daughter." grins Griphook sneakily.

I place the palm of my hand on the door and the door melts away. I gasp when I see it do that. I stride into the vault with a large bag. I bag over 100,000,000.00 Galleons, 50,000,000.00 Sickles, and 25,000,000.00 Knuts before going further into the vault.

I scowl as a box hits me in the back of my head.

Cherry and Rosewood, dual Unicorn and Werewolf core, rather fitting for a princess

I take the wand out of the box and give it a wave. Red, pink, white, and silver sparks fly out of it. I smile happily and pocket my new wand.

I then stride into a chamber where I here a whimpering sound. There I find a wolf-pup. She is a silvery-grey color with amber eyes. Just like Alpha Moony! I think sadly. I pick up the wolf pup and set her in a bag-like thing that I find beside her.

Both me and the pup glew with a golden light. We gained a familiar bond. "Orasetta!" I whisper. "Your name shalt be Orasetta!" The puppy whines in agreement. I suddenly sense my mate is really scared.

I wander around the chamber singing, "I AM SO SMART, S-M-R-T!!!" once I touch something I shouldn't have.

Upon exiting the vault, Griphook grimaced before using his magic and making the curse wear off. I thank him weakly. I smile as I think of all my money, my new wand, and my new familiar.

I stop by the desk. I incline my head before saying, "May your vaults flow with wealth." Ragnok shakes his head in a sad/sarcastic way saying, "Close but not quite. Maybe you should study on your goblin introductions." I shake my head mournfully.

"I will try." I reply before exiting Gringotts. I spy Discord upon exiting and I gasp. I pale before becoming semi-transparent. Discord sees me and scoops me up into a hug.

"Lulu love, what have you been doing? The family's been worried since!" he informed me. "I was about to get you a present." I scoffed. "Perhaps a chocolate milk mug?!?" asked Discord hopefully. "Not anymore, since you ruined the surprise." I say shaking my head with pretend regret. "Aww!" Discord pouted.

I giggled. "Discord why don't you go and tell the Weasleys where I am. Maybe then I will get you your mug." I say slyly. "Alright Lulu, but just remember that I am doing it for the mug." replied Discord cheekily.

"Cheeky idiot!" I glare. Discord flinches before going to tell the Weasleys. I stride into an open wizarding knick-knack store. I frown as I stride up and down the mug aisles. I then spy a really awesomely chaotic one that had really awesome random color patterns that changed every hour. I smiled and grabbed it.

I brought the cup to the counter. "That'll be 25,000 galleons, ya!" I hear. I look at the big person curiously. I gasp happily when I realize he is from the movie Frozen. I hand the man the money.

"We also have boots, clogs, and a sunscreen of my own invention, ya?" he asks. "No thanks." I reply. I leave the store and enter into the Quidditch store.

I look up and down the aisles at the stuff. I proceed to grab some flying supplies. I grabbed me my own real broom. I paid for the supplies before going into a wizarding joke shop.

I had a wide smirk on my face as I gazed at all their pranking materials. I gasped happily as I grabbed a little bit of everything. All of the stuff I bought here was the grand total of: 124,554/676/86=Galleons/Sickles/Knuts. I yawned before exiting the store. I looked at the sky.

It was 12:00 in the afternoon. I decided to go to the ice cream place and get me some vanilla ice cream. I then proceeded to exit Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. I entered a burger store, turned some of my money into pounds(the British muggle currency), and bought me some fries.

I proceeded to head back into the Leaky Cauldron and dip my fries into my vanilla ice cream. I gobbled up all the fries and the rest of the ice cream before going to Little Whinging, Surrey. I wandered up and down the road when I spied my little cousin Harry of six years of age. I frowned when I saw Vernon Dursley come outside.

My frown turned into a scowl as Vernon forced Harry into the house. I immediately called the muggle police and raced into Number 4, Privet Drive's residence and I immediately pulled Vernon off of Harry.

Sure he was my adopted cousin-in-law, but... When you mess with my family, you get your butt beat. The muggle police soon arrived and I informed them of Vernon and all of the nasty stuff he does in fanfiction. Who cares if he never did that. I don't want my kin to be beaten and abused like Fluttershy bloody was.

One of the police men smiled and sort of flirted with me. I realized that I had reverted to my elder anthro form. I glared at him and changed back into my real form. He gasped and furrowed his brow.

I proceeded to shift into my alicorn form and lift Harry onto my back. From there, I ran all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. I entered Diagon Alley and I flooed back to the Burrow with the stuff I bought and Harry.

Oh yes, you should have seen their faces when I brought Harry to them. I shrugged off my praise when I told them what happened. I proceeded to hand out gifts. The twins were especially pleased when they received the pranking supplies.

Ginny smiled as she took the Honey Dukes candy. I merely shrugged off the thanks.

Discord especially loved his mug I got him. He immediately put it into our bag.

Snowflake started to make friends with Orasetta. "Hello there little pup. My name is Snowflake." "Little," scoffed Orasetta, "You are the little one!" "Hey!!!" frowned Snowflake. I sighed at this before going up to the seventh landing. I entered my bedroom and collapsed on the bed falling asleep. It isn't too long before I feel Discord snuggling with me. 


	29. Chapter 29

Dear reader, Here I am breaking the fourth wall again...Wow it has already been a wonderful childhood. It is now my tenth birthday and the twins are to go to their second year at Hogwarts this year. Now back to the story 


End file.
